Transcript:Discussion
This is the transcript for "Discussion". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the episode. [Scene: The Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' living room] Bedtime Bear: Ah, it feels nice to just sit back and relax on the couch. No problems in Stuffedgomery and nothing going wrong for any of the citizens. This could be a perfect day. Milo Watson: Hi, Bedtime Bear! Bedtime Bear: 'Sup, Milo? What's going on? Milo: Bedtime Bear, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while and I have some questions that I need answered, you remember Master Baby and his minions Hunter and Banana? Bedtime Bear: Yes, I remember all of them. We go back hundreds of years ago when we went to Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. What do you need to know? Milo: I was just wondering that since you've known them longer than anyone else, maybe you can give me some answers on why Master Baby wants to get revenge on you. Bedtime Bear: I suppose, considering that there's nothing else to do. Alright then, let's get started! Milo: Okay, but in order to answer these specific questions, we need a line up of all of the stuffed animals to know what is going on. I'll go get them. [Milo walks over to the other stuffed animals to spread the word] Milo: Guys, Bedtime Bear's going to answer some questions about our latest enemies, Master Baby and his cohorts, Almindore and Banana. All of the stuffed animals: Okay, let's go off. [Milo and the other stuffed animals head back to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' living room and sit down in their respective positions; Bedtime Bear brings a chair to sit down in as he is the one being asked questions] Milo: Alright, Bedtime Bear, first question. When are their birthdays? Bedtime Bear: Well, that's simple. Master Baby was born September 18, 1507, Almindore was born April 14, 1508 and Banana was born May 15, 1508 so that makes Master Baby one month younger than me and Hunter and Banana both one year younger than me. Milo: Alright, would you call yourself smarter than them? Bedtime Bear: Well, seeing that I am valedictorian of Wallaby's in the alumni class, yes, I would. However, Master Baby is intelligent, ranking fifth place in the scores, but Almindore is in eleventh place and Banana is in tenth place, so it's better than Almindore but clearly not as good as me, because I graduated valedictorian after all. Now that I think about it, that could be a reason why he hates me. Milo: Next question, physically are you a better fighter than them? Bedtime Bear: I'd have to say that Almindore and Banana are pretty good fighters, but I think that I am better than them both. But Master Baby is interesting, I think we're both evenly matched in terms of fighting. Milo: Okay, those were very good answers, Bedtime Bear but those questions bring me down to the most important and final question, have you come to a conclusion to why Master Baby wants revenge on you? Bedtime Bear: Well, now that I look at all of those questions asked, I see some reasons why. I was valedictorian of Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, while Master Baby remained at fifth place and I do have yet another reason and that is that he believes that the founder and former headmaster of the school Mr. Willoughby Wallaby favors me over him although I doubt Mr. Wallaby plays favorites with his students. Milo: Makes sense. Bedtime Bear: But here's another reason, here's why revenge could be what Master Baby is wanting, but it's a little more different than all of the questions that you asked, Milo. Milo: What could it be? All of the stuffed animals: Yeah, what is it? Bedtime Bear: Well, here you go. A long time ago, approximately hundreds of years ago to be exact, me, Master Baby, Almindore and Banana still attended Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths. However, one day, the school was under attack by these creatures called the Felines of Fear. They were a bunch of rabid big cats seeking to have control at Wallaby's and we were warned about them up until that fateful day and soon it happened, all of the alumni of Wallaby's were just about getting ready to do their bellwork in Professor Hawk Moth's math class, having their bellringer notebooks and pencils out. But just as the students were about to write down what was on the board to their books, the emergency alarm went off, and all of the students and faculty escaped Wallaby's quickly and the Felines of Fear entered and seeing that nobody was inside the high school, they evacuated outside to looking for us, they soon did find us and tried to kill us to get to Mr. Willoughby Wallaby, the former headmaster, founder and namesake of the school, however all of the students and faculty stopped the Felines of Fear and me and Master Baby were actually working together back then and made one heck of a team. But once the Felines of Fear were defeated, we were all thanked but I was mostly celebrated with, leaving Master Baby in the shadows and I have a feeling since from that day on, he's been plotting revenge on me. Tito Bear: You do have a good point about that, B.B.. I was there when the Felines of Fear attacked and when they were defeated, Master Baby wasn't celebrated with that much and you were. It would make sense. Jealousy probably took over him and that's why he wants to kill you so badly. Milo: Well, I guess we have our reasons. Case closed. [Bedtime Bear puts his chair back and the stuffed animals leave their respective positions] Tito: Alright, that was a very interesting experience. Now, who wants pizza? Bedtime Bear: I do. Milo: I do, too. Antonio Bear: Oh, I'll take some pizza! All of the other stuffed animals: We'll all take some pizza! Tito: Good. Because that's what we're ordering for dinner tonight! I just need to call up Alphonso. [Tito walks over to a corner and picks up his cellphone and calls up Alphonso] Tito: Hello, Alphonso. This is Tito Bear, co-owner of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. I'll take two cheese pizzas, two breadstick packs with a side of two cans of marinara sauce, please. My address is on Plush Toy Street. Thank you, goodbye! [Tito hangs up his cellphone; ending the call with Alphonso] Tito: Alright guys, in just a few moments, pizza will be delivered! All of the stuffed animals: Hooray! [Scene: A few minutes later. There is a "knock, knock" heard on the door; Tito is sitting back on the couch] Tito: That'll be Alphonso. [Tito walks over the door and opens it up to see Alphonso with his order] Alphonso Bassanelli: Your order, Mr. Bear. [Tito takes his order out of Alphonso's hands] Tito: Thank you, Alphonso. Do I need to pay you? Alphonso: Oh no, Mr. Bear. Your order's free, other customers have to pay. Tito: Okay, goodbye, Alphonso! [Alphonso opens the door] Alphonso: Later, Mr. Bear! [Alphonso closes the door and walks out into the garage to get to his pizza delivery vehicle; suddenly, his cellphone starts ringing and he picks it up] Alphonso: Alphonso's Pizzeria, Alphonso speaking. What may I help you with? Oh, hi, Sullivans! You want three cheese pizzas, three breadstick packs with a side of three cans of marinara sauce and your address is on Plush Toy Street, right next to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. I just delivered to Plush Toy Street. Why didn't you tell me sooner? *growls* Whatever. Your order will be at your house soon. Goodbye! [Alphonso hangs up his cellphone and he hops into his pizza delivery vehicle and buckles in and starts up the vehicle] Alphonso: The nerve of those Sullivans! Now I have to go all the way back to Textile Boulevard! [Alphonso drives out of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and his pizza delivery vehicle leaves Plush Toy Street] [Scene: Inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters; Tito and the stuffed animals are by the door] Tito: So pizza, anyone? All of the stuffed animals: Heck yeah! [Scene: The stuffed animals are sitting at the table and all have plates of pizza next to them] Milo: *takes a bite out of his pizza* Delicious! Thanks, Tito! Tito: No problem, Milo. Antonio: Mmm! This pizza's the best! Thank you so much, big bro! Tito: Anytime you want pizza, all you have to do is ask. Now finish up. I've got a surprise once you're done eating. [Scene: The stuffed animals have all finished their pizzas] Bedtime Bear: Ah, that cheese pizza was refreshing! Is there still more food? Hey, Tito, where are you? [Tito arrives back in the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters with multiple Fizzo cans] Tito: Fizzos for everyone! Also, breadsticks and marinara sauce is there if you still want more food! Bedtime Bear: Alright! Tito, I can always count on you. Tito: Thanks, B.B.! Now drink up, don't let these Fizzos go to waste! [The stuffed animals all smile and cheer with their Fizzos in hand as the episode ends] Category:Season 27 transcripts Category:Transcripts